


Beautiful Red Rose

by Soft_Hyunjinnie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: But also light Angst, Chan is amazing, Fainting, Hospitals, Hyunjin is lonely, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jeongin loves Hyunjin, Like Hyunjin loves flowers and Jeongin, M/M, Minor Hwang Hyunjin/Bang Chan, Mute Hyunjin?, it's fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 12:01:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16367414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soft_Hyunjinnie/pseuds/Soft_Hyunjinnie
Summary: His favourite thing about the park were the beautiful roses, especially red roses. Until the cute boy with the braces appeared. But as we all know, life is short and unpredictable.





	Beautiful Red Rose

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first OneShot ans Angsty story. English isn't my first language so grammar mistakes are possible. I hope you will al enjoy the story!
> 
> This may contain some triggering things, please look at the tags for more information!

It was a beautiful day, the sky was clear, the sun was shining, birds were chirping their wonderful songs, everything was just perfect. Hwang Hyunjin thought the same while he was enjoying his afternoon in the park. He was walking his dog named Kkami, he just needed a little break from home. He didn't have a bad live not at all but his father was a very famous fashion designer And his mother a beautiful model so his parents weren't home often and he was a only child so being in a big house alone can feel quite lonely after a while. So when he felt lonely he went out mostly to the park to enjoy the peaceful vibe and just to order his thoughts. Well he wasn't really lonely he had his dog and he loved Kkami alot but he just wanted someone who he could talk to that answered back amd understood what he said.

Hyunjin didn't have a lover and that hurt him too. He just wanted someone who could walk with him in the park hand in hand and buy some ice cream. Hyunjin his parents weren't very supportive over many things, as a child he always wanted to become a dancer but his parents didn't accept that he had to follow his mom as a model. Hyunjin was gay and he nwver got the chance to tell his parents, not only because they were very homophobic but also because they were never home.

But back to the park. If you asked Hyunjin what he liked the most about the park he would have said the flowers especially the roses, but that was before he saw the cute boy looking at some flowers. Hyunjin his heart started to speed up and his lips curled in a smile.

To Hyunjin his surprise the boy turned around and made eye contact with Hyunjin showing the most gorgeous smile ever that showed his braces 'He has braces, so cute.' Hyunjin thought not being able to look away from the beauty in front of him.

The boy started to walk away and Hyunjin didn't know what to do he still wanted and talk with the cute boy, but when he made up his mind finally deciding to walk up to the smaller the cute boy was already gone.

Hyunjin always went to the park in his free time and one week later he sae the cute boy again. This time Hyunjin didn't wait to think what he should do, he walked up to the boy and wanted to ask for his number but something else popped in his mind "Hey, I saw you looking at these flowers. Do you like flowers?" Hyunjin asked.

"Yes I do, I love how beautiful they look making me feel peaceful and letting me forget all my worries." the smaller boy answered. Hyunjin was a little taken a back not expecting such an answer which made him like the boy even more.

"May I know your name?" Hyunjin realized he didn't even know the boy his name yet.

"My name is Jeongin, may I know your name too." The boy named Jeongin giggled. Hyunjin felt butterflies in his stomach after hearing the angelic giggle.

"My name is Hyunjin, nice too meet you." He smiled at the boy.

Jeongin held his hand in front of Hyunjin waiting for the taller to shake it. Hyunjin took the hand in his own shaking it "Nice to meet you too Hyunjin." Jeongin smiled.

They walked in the park getting to know each other. It was fun they had a lot in common, they like the same movies, music, and more. Both starting to have that feeling called peace in their hearts, just enjoying the others company. And for once Hyunjin didn't feel so lonely.

~

They decided to meet more often and mostly went to the park together. They played with Hyunjins dog, bought ice cream, just listened to the birds and looked around.

the two boys were now very close, so close that they just told each other everything. Their worries, fears, biggest secrets what they didn't tell each other yet was that they were gay. Hyunjin thought about it a lot how he was going to tell the younger boy about him being gay. He didn't want to make the other uncomfortable. What he didn't know was that the other boy had the exact same struggle. But they didn't mind it and decided to tell it later.

~

 _"Hyung can we meet at the park I want to visit that new café!"_  Jeongin asked over the phone excited, hoping that Hyunjin would say yes.

"Yes of course! What time do you want to meet up?" Hyunjin was still laying in bed even when it was already 12PM and he didn't even eat breakfast yet.

Jeongin thought about a good time  _"15 minutes? we both live pretty close to the park so."_

"Ehh well maybe a little later?" Hyunjin said slowly sitting up "I kind of am still in my pyjamas." An awkward laugh escaped his lips realizing that he sould have been up way earlier.

Jeongin on the other side laughed really hard after hearing the awkward tone in the others boy voice  _"How long do you need?"_  The younger asked after he controlled his laughter still giggling.

"I think 30 to 40 minutes are enough." Hyunjin finally stood up already making his way to the bathroom "I didn't eat yet but I can eat there right?"

 _"Yes you can."_  Jeongin was still giggling not being able to control it.

"Alright, I will text you when I leave the house. See you there." Hyunjin walked back to his room while talking realizing he forgot to grab clothes.

 _"Yeah I will see you there. Bye Hyung."_  And with that Jeongin ended the phone call.

Hyunjin stood infront of his closet not knowing what to wear. He wanted to impress the younger with his clothes. Hyunjin may has feelings for the younger boy. Just everything about Jeongin was perfect, his beautiful face, cute giggles, lovely character and so on. One problem was that he didn't know if the other boy likes him too or if Jeongin even liked boys at all. After a few minutes he found something to wear so he went to the bathroom to get ready.

~

It took Hyunjin 35 minutes to get ready because after the shower he wasn't sure over the clothing choice anymore. Having a dad in the clothing industry and a mom who is a model can make you become a little picky with clothes. After 10 minutes of going trough his closet he found the perfect outfit. A loose white blouse with the first few buttons unbutton, ripped black jeans, a pair of sneakers and to finish the look he choose some accessories.

Hyunjin grabbed his phone, keys and wallet ready to go to the park. He messaged Jeongin that he was on his way and that he would probably be there in around 5 to 10 minutes.

~

Jeongin saw Hyunjin walking up to him with a smile on his face "Good morning." Jeongin giggled.

"Good morning." Hyunjin said as he rolled his eyes but started laughing too "Lets go I didn't eat breakfast yet and I'm really hungry." And with that the two boys walked to the café.

~

It wasn't very busy today even though it was a Saturday. They looked around for a place to sit spotting a table near the window that had a view on the park. Jeongin sat down and Hyunjin went to order after he asked what the younger wanted.

"Good afternoon sir, what would you like to order?" The girl behind the counter asked with a smile.

"One hot chocolate, one hot americano, a muffin and sandwiches please." the girl nodded after she had noted everything Hyunjin said in the computer and went to work.

I took her a few minutes to finish the drinks and food, she handed it over to Hyunjin who paid and went back to his seat "How much was it, then we can split the bill." Jeongin looked up at the taller who shaked his head.

"I treat today." He smiled and Jeongin felt a blush slowly forming on his cheeks.

"Thank you." The younger said smiling back.

"No problem." Hyunjin placed everything on the table and sat down ready to eat.

~

Lunch was fun, they shared many stories and enjoyed each others company. When they were done they walked out of the café to the park that they loved the most.

Hyunjin and Jeongin went to the flowers, the exact same follwers that Hyunjin saw Jeongin standing at when they met for the first time. Hyunjin looked at them and then picked a flower, it was a beautiful red rose, he turned to Jeongin who looked him in the eyes "Here." Hyunjin said holding the flower in front of the younger "For you." A smile formed on Jeongin his lips accepting the beautiful flower hugging the taller as a thank you.

The day went on they visited the lake that was lined at the park. Both boys looked at the beautiful sunset that was in front of them "It is so gorgeous." Jeongin said.

"Yes it definitely is." Hyunjin answered staring at the boy that stood next to him. If you asked Hyunjin what he liked the most about the younger boy he would answer without any hesitation that it's everything. From the cute laugh, to the amazing personality and his beautiful singing voice.

Yes Hyunjin had heard the boy sing once and he was in love with it that for sure. Actually Hyunjin was licky he got to hear it because Jeongin would have never sang for someone out of himself.

**_Flashback_ **

Jeongin was waiting for Hyunjin, just looking at the lake singing his favorite song called  _I smile by Day6._ Hyunjin spotted the younger by the lake while silently walking up to him he heard that the boy was singing and felt butterflies in his stomach.

Jeongin turned around when he had the feeling that someone was behind him. Seeing Hyunjin standing there he instantly stopped singing feeling ashamed "H-How long we-were you standing th-there?" The younger one stuttered.

"Not so long." Hyunjin smiled "But long enough to hear your beautiful angelic voice." He added making the younger one flustered.

"T-Thank you." Jeongin looked at the taller with red cheeks but still a smile on his face.

**_End Flashback_ **

"Maybe we should start to head home, it's getting late." Jeongin said looking on his phone seeing it was 9PM "It is 9PM already and my mom doesn't like it when I'm home late." He looked around seeing that the park was empty because everyone went home.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" Hyunjin said suddenly feeling confidence washing over him, thinking about finally confessing to the younger.

Jeongin didn't expect this question but smiled "Thank you that would be nice."

"No problem." Hyunjin took the youngers hand and walked to the exit of the park. they were holding hands together walking close to each other.

~

The wind was going through their hair making them feel free. Hyunjin smiled when he looked down at their intertwined hands. He thought about how warm the youngers hand felt and how perfectly it fit in his hand. Suddenly he realized that he wasn't alone and that Jeongin would stay by his side, Jeongin wouldn't just leave him and would always be there for him.

They reached Jeongin his house standing in front of the door "Thank you for bringing me home!" the two boys werr still holding hands.

"No problem, I actually wanted to tell you something." Hyunjin felt scared for the reaction he could get but still went for it, it was now or never.

Jeongin looked concerned after hearing the serious tone "Is it something bad are you alright?"

"It isn't something bad." Hyunjin slightly started to shake holding the younger his hand more tightly.

"What is it Hyunjinnie you can tell me." Jeongin his voice was soft letting Hyunjin know that whatever it was he wouldn't get mad.

Hyunjin his heart felt like it could jump out of his chest at any second but finding courage to confess. One deep breath in "Jeongin I like you, not just as in friends but more. What I mean is that I love you!" And breath out.

Jeongin his eyes were wide being very shocked by the sudden confession, but after a few seconds of silence and him getting time to think he looked Hyunjin straight in the eyes with a soft expression "Hyunjin I love you too."

Hyunjin was absolutely shocked not expecting the answer. Hyunjin hugged Jeongin tight never wanting to let go. After parting they looked at each other Hyunjin pulling Jeongin closer and then planting a kiss on the youngers lips. Sparks flew around and they never felt more happy.

They had parted and Hyunjin was the first one to say something "I love you alot my beautiful rose." Jeongin blushed by the cute nickname. Why are rose because Hyunjin loved roses alot just like he loves Jeongin alot.

"I love you too my prince." Jeongin his heart was going carzy inside his chest, but he liked the feeling of it, it felt warm.

He opened the door of his house and walked inside after one last kiss. They said goodbye and Hyunjin walked away going back home with the best feeling ever, happiness.

~

From Jeongin's house to Hyunjin's house he had to go trough the park again. It was kind of scary in the dark when no one was there, but Hyunjin didn't think how scary it was, his mind could only think about how happy he was that Jeongin loved him back and that they could be together forever.

He really wasn't alone even when he thought he was. There was always someone by his side, his beautiful rose, Jeongin.

He walked by a few roses, his favorite ones, red roses. Hyunjin bend down looking at them with a smile plucking one rose that looked the prettiest to him. He stood up again holding the flower with care walking to the exit.

He stood in front of the gate that was also decorated with flowers. Suddenly he felt pain in his chest. Hyunjin started to get dizzy and his view was becoming blurry. His knees started to shake and he had a hard time breathing. He fell to the ground on his knees not being able to stand anymore, someone walked up to him saying something that he couldn't hear because of a zooming sound in his ears. A headache was forming and his head hit the ground. Still trying to breath Hyunjin slowly closed his eyes letting the pain and tiredness take over him.

The boy bent down next to Hyunjin seeing his chest rise up and down which was good but it was uneven and the he knew that Hyunjin was not in a good state. The strange wanted to grab his phone out of his pocket realizing he forgot it at his friends house. Totally forgetting that Hyunjin might have a phone with him he picked the other boy up in bridal style, the red rose that Hyunjin was holding all this time slipped out of his hand falling to the ground.

The stranger ran out of the park to the nearest hospital with Hyunjin in his arms knowing that he needed help right now.

~

The boys arrived at the hospital doctors immediately coming to them helping Hyunjin on a hospital bed and bringing him inside a room where they would see what was wrong.

Time went slow, the stranger was staying at the hospital. He had to explain what happened so that the doctors could get an idea of what might be wrong, they also asked the boy if he was a family member or a friend of Hyunjin which wasn't the case. He also stayed at the hospital because he felt bad, he wouldn't like to be leaved like that either so he decided to stay, waiting for a family member or friend of Hyunjin to come.

The hospital tried to get in contact with Hyunjin his family but there was no way that was possible right now. His parents were on some survival program and they weren't allowed to use a phone or laptop. And the other family members? They were never there, Hyunjin didn't know the rest of his family.

The stranger felt bad for the poor boy, not only because of the fact that his parents couldn't come but he had no other family members that the hospital could contact.

The stranger went back to the park when he realized that he never thought about the idea of Hyunjin having a phone with him. He had first asked the hospital but they said that Hyunjin never had a phone with him. The boy wanted to find the phone because then maybe he could call a friend of Hyunjin.

At the park the stranger looked around thinking it would be at the exit where he found Hyunjin. And he was right there was the phone laying next to a red rose "Isn't that the rose the boy wad holding?" The stranger mumbled picking up the phone and rose walking back to the hospital.

He went to the room where Hyunjin was and saw that the boy was wearing a breathing support mask. The doctor walked in seeing the stranger stand there at the hospital bed holding a rose and the phone "Hello sir." The stranger turned around seeing a different doctor from the ones he talked to standing there "My name is doctor Kim nice to meet you." The doctor said when he saw the boys confusion.

"My name is Bang Chan nice to meet you too." The stranger named Chan said.

"Hello Bang Chan, may I know what your relationship with Hwang Hyunjin is. Are you a family member or a friens?" The doctor asked looking at the rose in his hand. Chan saw the doctor looking at it.

"No I am not a family member or a friend. I was just walking by when the accident happen, I was walking back home from because I had visited my friend his house and walked past the exit of the park. Then I saw the boy falling on his knees and then head hitting the ground. The phone is his and he was holding the rose when it happened so I thought maybe he wanted to keep it because it was from someone important." The docter looked at Chan with a smile.

He told him that he isn't the doctor that got to hear the story and that he is here to check on Hyunjin "Doctor Park will come in a few minutes to talk to you and tell you how Hyunjin his condition is right now." And with that said doctor Kim did his check on Hyunjin. When he was done he wrote everything down looking at Chan with a smile and walked out of the room.

Chan looked at the phone in his hand seeing that it had no lock but waited for doctor Park to talk about what they should do. After a while he realized that the rose should probably get some water so he walked to the reception asking for a vase. The woman came back with a beautiful vase that Chan could use to put the rose in.

He filled the vase with water and put the rose in it placing it on the drawer. It was now late when he walked past the park it was 10PM and right now it was 11:30PM, the park wasn't far from the hospital not at all, but when you have to carry someone to there it is a pretty long walk.

After 10 minutes someone walked into the room, Chan recognized him because it was the first doctor that came to him when he walked into the hospital with Hyunjin . When Chan saw Hyunjin laying all the machines that he was connected to skin veey pale he was scared which was normal. Even when he didn't know the boy he felt scared because he didn't want Hyunjin to have the same faith as his mom, she died because of lung problems and after seeing everything that happened to Hyunjin Chan had the feeling that the boy might have the same lung problems as his mom had.

"Hello sir Bang Chan, how are you feeling?" The doctor looked at Chan who still was holding the phone very tight. The boy turned around ripping his gaze from the flower that he was staring at the whole time while he was thinking about the situation he was in.

"I am feeling fine, thank you for asking" Chan smiled "I do have a question. I went back to the park when I heard that the boy his parents or other family members couldn't been reached, so I went to see if he maybe dropped his phone or something." Chan looks at the phone in his hand "I found it on the ground at the place where he collapsed, it probably slipped out of his pocket or something like that. The phone doesn't have a lock on it so should I look through it to see if I can call one of his friends?"

Chan was worried what the people who he could get on the phone would think and the doctor saw that he was hesitant "I think it's better if we do it, his family doesn't answer and maybe one of his friends is worried. I will leave now, I think it is a good idea if you call someone, you can just call here in this room if you want." And with that the doctor left the room letting Chan make the phone call.

He unlocked the phone seeing no messages from people "The boy probably went straight home after visiting someone or he was just making a walk in the park." Chan mumbled clicking on  _contacts_. He scrolled through the pretty short list "My Beautiful Rose? Maybe his girlfriend of boyfriend?" Chan was thinking if he should call the person named  _My Beautiful Ros_ e. After 5 minutes of debating if he should call the person he finally made up his mind deciding to call the person.

_*Ring* *Ring* *Ring*_

"Hey Hyunjinnie, why are you calling me so late? Did something happen?" A worried voice was heard through the phone and Chan felt his heart sink knowing that this person won't like to hear what was coming right now.

Chan took a deep breath in and talked "I am not Hyunjin I am Bang Chan, I'm sorry for calling so late but your friend had an accident and he is now in the hospital." And a deep breath out.

"An accident what do you mean?" Pain was heard in the boy his voice and Chan didn't blame him at all. He explained what happened from the walk to the park, seeing Hyunjin fall to the ground, bringing him to the hospital and that the hospital couldn't get in touch with Hyunjin his parents or family.

Chan heard the boy cry "W-Which hospital is h-he right n-now?"

"Seoul Hospital, the one near the park." And the line went dead.

~

Jeongin reached the hospital, he felt scared for what he would see, and what kind of state Hyunjin could be in. He walked to the reception asking the woman behind it which room Hyunjin was "Room 245." She smiled, something Jeongin really couldn't do right now so he didn't even bother to smile back. Normally he was always smiling or laughing just being his bubbly self but after hearing the news that his boyfriend was in the hospital, his heart broke in thousand little pieces. They didn't even got a lot time together as a couple not even a full day.

The walk to the hospital room felt long, very long. Jeongin though about what possibly could have happened that the boy collapsed but nothing came to his mind. The whole day Hyunjin looked healthy, His skin wasn't pale, his eyes were very lifely, his smile wasn't fake. Everything looked good, so why did he suddenly faint?

There he stood in front of room 245, the room that Hyunjin, was in. Jeongin opened the door walking inside seeing someone sitting on one of the chairs next to the hospital bed.

Chan noticed that someone was in the room so he turned around his eyes meeting the younger boy his eyes. He stood up to shake Jeongin his hand "Hello I'm Bang Chan." A smile was on his lips but it was more of a sad smile and  _'I understand how you feel right now'_  one.

"I-I am Je-Jeongin." The words came out like a suffocated whisper and Chan knew exactly why. He followed the younger ones eyes to see what the boy was staring at. It hurted even him not only to see the younger boy so sad but also to see that the boy named Hyunjin was laying there so hopeless, strings attached to him, fighting to stay alive.

Jeongin went to sit down on one of the chairs and then grabbed Hyunjin his hand to hold it, first letting it go being shocked that it was so cold but then hold it again. He looked to the drawer next to him and saw the red rose standing in the vase "Did someone come here already?" His voice was calmer then it was at first.

Chan sat on the other side of the bed being confused by the sudden question only looking at the machine that kept Hyunjin his breathing steady "No, I was with him the whole time, the hospital couldn't get in contact with his parents or any other family member." Chan wasn't really surprised when he saw that Jeongin looked mad he would be mad too.

A few minutes went by and Jeongin started to calm down again "Who brought the rose then?" When Chan heard that question he remembered that he didn't tell Jeongin about the rose.

"When I picked him up to bring him here the rose fell out of his hand, I thought that he maybe got it from someone so when I went back to look for his phone I saw the rose and took it one with me."

A smile that is what Chan saw and he never thought he would see that right now. But then he realized that the boy was saved in Hyunjin his phone as  _My Beautiful Rose_ so that must mean that the rose is special to not only Hyunjin but also Jeongin.

"He calls me his rose." Jeongin said out of nowhere "Hyunjin loves roses, especially red ones, he said that when he felt lonely he would always go to the park to see the roses there." Tears started to form again, at that moment Jeongin realized he couldn't live without Hyunjin.

Chan didn't say anything he just let Jeongin talk "One day I went to the park. I was stressed because of school and I wanted a break so the park looked like a good place." Chan stood up sitting next to the younger. Laying his hand on Jeongin his back trying to calm the boy a little but still letting him cry "Then I saw him, I couldn't talk to him because I had to go home, my mom messaged me saying she needed help with something." Jeongin took a deep breath in and out "I saw him again a few days later, he walked to me and asked me a question I wasn't expecting. Most people just ask for my name or number, but he asked if I liked flowers, that was the first thing he ever said to me."

Jeongin told Chan everything about how they met, with their little café visits and how he fell in love with Hyunjin and how they became boyfriends. But the thing that Jeongin really loved to talk about was Hyunjin and his love for flowers especially roses and to be even more specific red roses. He loved how it could stand for so many things. Hyunjin his favorite meaning a red rose stands for is love.

2 hours went by and finally the doctor came in. It was now 1:30AM and both boys were very tired but tried to stay awake to hear what the doctor would say.

"We know what happened, why he suddenly fainted." Jeongin and Chan were now fully awake "He had something that made his lungs work harder then they should work. It is possible that he never really had problems with it until now." Lung problems weren't very nice to have because they could be very deadly "He is very lucky that he wasn't brought in any later because that could have been the end, but don't worry Hwang Hyunjin has a very high chance of staying alive."

One drop was heard, then one more and so on. Chan turned around hugging Jeongin who was in tears from happiness that his boyfriend would stay alive.

It took Jeongin a while but then he realized it, without Chan Hyunjin would have probably died. Chan was the one that carried Hyunjin to the hospital and he was so greatful for that "I don't know how to repay you Chan, you saved Hyunjin his life and I don't know how I should show that I'm really thankful for that." Jeongin said still in tears of what he had heard from the doctor.

"Don't worry you don't have to repay me, I'm glad I could help." A smile formed on Chan his face but tears were also in the corners of his eyes because of everything. He was happy that he could save the boy but he was very tired and Jeongin could see that.

Jeongin tried to steady his breathing and stopped crying "You can go home if you want, so that you can sleep." But no Chan wanted to stay because he would support Jeongin until and even if he had to after Hyunjin would wake up.

~

It took days and many operations but Hyunjin woke up. He finally woke up, Jeongin couldn't be happier when he heard the news of the doctor. He kept in contact with Chan and told him that Hyunjin was awake.

For Hyunjin it was shocking, he opened his eyes and the only thing he saw was white so much white. Then he had that feeling like his lungs were on fire because they were so dry. He tried to talk but nothing came out. The doctors said that it was totally normal and that he just needed some time to recover and Hyunjin was not very happy with that. He just wanted to talk to people especially Jeongin and then he realized it, where is Jeongin?

He could remember nothing that happened the last day. It was all blank in Hyunjin his mind. He didn't know what he said to Jeongin the last time they saw each other, he didn't know where he was when he fainted or who helped him out. He just wanted to be home, it may be lonely but everything is better then the hospital. Just with Kkami walking in the park...

KKAMI who took care of Kkami when Hyunjin couldn't do it himself? Maybe Jeongin did it he knows that Hyunjin has a dog! Or his parents? No they ars at that survival thing or something.

Hyunjin was panicking so much that he didn't hear the door open and close. Suddenly he felt two arms wrapped around him and then he calmed down again. He tried to turn around but his body suddenly felt very weak. Sleep was taking over Hyunjin and his eyes were slowly closing. He didn't understand why he felt so sleepy all of a sudden. His eyes closed and Hyunjin leaned more into the arms of the person behind him. With the last bit of energy Hyunjin had left he opened his eyes looking up to see Jeongin his face, Jeongin smiled at the sleepy boy in his arms, hand going trough Hyunjin his hair. Hyunjin closed his eyes again letting a deep sleep take over him.

~

The second time Hyunjin opened his eyes he was used to the white room, he wasn't hysterically moving trying to talk. This time he just layed down looking up to the ceiling. He felt... What did he feel actually? He didn't feel happy, sad or angry. He felt nothing it was all empty inside just like it always was. Lonely that was the right word to explain the feeling inside of him right now.

He tried to sit up using all the energy Hyunjin had left in his muscles, now he really took the time to look around and that is when he saw something that catched his eyes. On the drawer next to him stood a rose, a red rose it was dying that was clear but it was still absolutely beautiful. All of a sudden the memories started to comeback. The walk in the park back home, how he took a flower with him that exact same flowers stands now next to him, a person who came up to him when he fell to the ground. But most importantly, that he confessed to Jeongin the day Hyunjin collapsed in the park he confessed to Jeongin and Jeongin loved him back.

The doctor walked in seeing that Hyunjin was awake again "So Hyunjin, are you feeling well?" Hyunjin wanted to answer but the burning feeling he had when he woke up the first time came back. The doctor realized it because he gave Hyunjin some water, it didn't help though. No sound would leave his mouth. Then Jeongin walked in with someone Hyunjin didn't know yet. But  all Hyunjin could think about was Jeongin who stood their, it felt like their first time meeting Jeongin smiling at him and Hyunjin not knowing what to do.

But the difference was that this time Jeongin knew what he should do, he walked to Hyunjin and hugged him. No words were said the only thing that filled the silence in the room were the little sound that were made by Hyunjin. It took Jeongin a while to realize that his boyfriend was crying and then the doctor spoke up again with not such a good news. Jeongin knew what the news was, Chan also knew what was coming but Hyunjin had no clue that the words that would be said in this room would break him.

"Hyunjin I'm sorry that I have to say this." The doctor started "But there is a high possibility that you cannot talk anymore." It took Hyunjin a while to realize what was just said and when he realized it he cried again but even harder, tears were rolling down his face. Suffocated sounds left his mouth and the ability to speak was not there anymore.

**_3 years later_ **

Hyunjin was fully better, well not fully his voice was still gone and he could not talk. because of that he had a hard time communicating with people. But he found something he loved to do that he didn't need his voice for, it was dancing. As a child he loved it already being able to show his feelings trough dancing but he stopped when his parents forced him to become a model. But now he could dance again and he absolutely loved it.

His mom and dad came back a month after Hyunjin got out of the hospital and were shocked when they heard the news about Hyunjin laying in the hospital, not being able to talk anymore and that he had a boyfriend. But Hyunjin didn't care anymore about his parents and their opinion. They left him when he wanted to cry and tell them what he felt but he couldn't because of his voice. He choose to let his parents be and just start a new life somewhere else.

And that moment Jeongin told him they would move together. That they would build a new live together. They informed Chan and he was very happy for the two boys. They kept in touch with Chan, when Hyunjin heard that Chan was the reason of why he was still alive he wanted to be able to thank him for that at all times and repay him for everything, they became friends and both Hyunjin and Jeongin were very happy that Chan wanted to be their friend.

Both boys also had a found a job, Hyunjin just working in a library and as hobby dancing, because of the fact that he couldn't talk made finding a job hard but he enjoyed working in the library, when it was not very busy he could just calmly read a book and drink some tea. And as for Jeongin he worked at a primary school which he absolutely loved, working with children was one of the things he always wanted to do.

But now back to here three years are over. Hyunjin and Jeongin started a new life far from Seoul. They were still together and loved each other a lot, Hyunjin couldn't tell Jeongin it but he showed it in different ways like, giving him presents or kissing him the whole time and hugging him. And the thing that Hyunjin loved to do the most was giving the younger one roses, lots of red roses to show his love for Jeongin.

They had a wonderful house next to a lake with the most beautiful garden that they could ever have wished for. It wad filled with all kind of flowers, all different colors were in the garden and the boys loved to walk trough it together. It was not really big but it wasn't small either, it was just perfect for them.

Today was that day that they wanted to walk trough their garden together admiring the flowers. Hand in hand they walked on the pad they and stopped at Hyunjin his favorite flowers the red roses. He always wanted to stop at them just to remind Jeongin that he loved him, even if he didn't have voice to say it he could always stop at the red roses and that was enough for Jeongin to know what Hyunjin wanted to say to him.

Hyunjin putted his arms around Jeongin his waist pulling the smaller closer to himself. They hugged and Hyunjin planted a small kiss on Jeongin his head. The smaller one looked up staring at Hyunjin his gorgeous eyes.

Hyunjin moved forward kissing Jeongin on his lips never wanting it to stop just stand like that foreve with Jeongin in his arms. They parted in need to breathe and both had a smile on their face.

"I love you Hyunjin, and I will never stop loving you." Jeongin hugged the taller again burying his head in Hyunjin his chest while the other one putted his chin on the smallers head.

If Hyunjin had the chance he would tell the whole world that he was in love with an angel named Yang Jeongin, but he couldn't tell it to the whole world he couldn't tell it to anyone and it made him sad. There were days that he cried because he missed his voice Hyunjin missed telling Jeongin how much he loved him and that he will always love him. Jeongin would comfort him telling it was alright and that he already knows that Hyunjin loves him.

"I love you too Jeongin." It was said like a whisper and you could almost not hear it, but Jeongin heard it loud and clear. Jeongin smiled at the older finally able to hear his voice for once. And Hyunjin smiled back, yes he did get to say that he loves Jeongin to the whole world because Jeongin is his whole world. But the reason that tears were in Hyunjin his eyes was because he knew that this probably was the last time he could every say it again his voice was gone but Hyunjin his love for Jeongin would stay forever, his beautiful rose.

[{Moodboard}](https://twitter.com/Soft_Skz_Aus/status/1054100461387702272)


End file.
